Croissant
by Denny Dirtyview
Summary: Tan ridículo como esperar a aquel chico todos los días en el portón de su edificio con un croissant recién horneado, pero es que desde el primer momento había conseguido cautivarle. Para el reto literario "Un regalo para navidad". ¡Dedicado a BunnyCarlu!


-Título: Croissant

-Pairing: leve SuFin, y más leve DenNor

-Advertencias: AU

-Notas: **¡Este es mi regalo para BunnyCarlu!** ¡Soy un desastre, lo sé! Pero finalmente aquí está. Es un poco extraña, y quizá no sea exactamente lo que pediste... Tampoco pude meter la canción aquí por ninguna parte, así que espero que me disculpes por eso. ¡Yo solo puedo decir que lo hice con todo mi amor y cariño, y que ojalá te guste, aunque sea un poquitito! Yo quería haberlo hecho para navidad, pero entre las fiestas y que soy un poco vaga... También algo más, dado que me sentía tan mal por haberte hecho esperar tanto, hice otro que está sin terminar, en el que más o menos ¡sí incluyo la cancion que querías! Pero como estoy de viaje, no tengo Internet y si lo llego a subir alguna vez, será cuando vuelva. ¡Bueno, bueno, lo dicho! Siempre y cuando no te parezca muy desastrosa mi forma de escribir, ni un completo horror mis faltas ortográficas (si ves alguna, perdón ;_; Mi Word ha caducado), ¿me dejarías tu opinión en un review lleno de amor? :_D Err, ya está, ¡todo tuyo!

-Notas(II): También tengo que decir que tuve un apoyo de mi Noru personal. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Te amodoro, spossa! ;w;

~ ¡Hola! ¡Soy un disclaimer y te informo de que los personajes de esta narración le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya! ~

* * *

><p>En realidad, por muchas vueltas que le había dado, intentando encontrar una explicación lógica, o al menos más logica que simples, o enreversadas, reacciones químicas en el cerebro que provocaban dolor de estómago, no la había encontrado o al menos, no una lo suficientemente convincente que le explicase por qué se encontraba, un venticinco de Diciembre por la mañana, frente al portón por el que llevaba una semana entera, desde su primer encuentro justo el domingo anterior, viendo entrar a aquel chico rubio.<p>

Apretaba ansioso una bosla marrón contra su pecho, la cual contenía un delicioso y recién horneado croissant.

Era _estúpido_, sí, era lo más estúpido e ilógico que hubiera imaginado poder hacer. Llegar desde hacía una semana todos los días tarde a su trabajo, tan solo para pararse frente a un portón blanco y bien lacado con un croissant caliente, a la espera de verle, de poder entregarle ese dulce, de poder disculparse, con estoicas palabras, por supuesto.

Imaginó que pensaría cuando le viese allí fuera, clavado, esperando por él. Un extraño, del que sólo podría pensar como una especie de acosador, pues seguirle desde aquel día en esa panadería intentando recopilar valor para pararle por el hombro y hablarle, sin conseguirlo, y esperar los días siguientes todas las mañanas, intentando adivinar la hora a la que entraba a trabajar o estudiar, no era algo precisamente _normal._

No le conocía, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Lo único que realmente sabía era que era un chico rubio, de ojos castaños, brillantes y vivarachos, que sus mejillas se sonrojaban con facilidad cuando pasaban aquel contraste de frío y calor de la calle y la cálida panadería, o algún desconocido le dirigía la palabra (tal como la del panadero o inclusive su propia palabra, tan tosca y escasa). También sabía, o podía adivinar, que era una persona nerviosa, atenta y amable, por sus gestos y su manera de hablar, la forma en la que sus labios se movían algo agrietados por el frío, su voz apresurada. Aunque, pensando un poco, cabía la posibilidad de que sólo llegase tarde a algún sitio, y por algún motivo quería fervientemente saber si esto era así. Extraño, pues no era una persona curiosa. Pero esos picotazos ardientes en la boca del estómago aquel día, habían despertado en él sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Como avispas revoloteando y clavando su agijón cuando recordaba esos ojos mirándole por unos escasos segundos.

Así que allí estaba, más para volver a sentir ese cálido amago de _algo_, un algo oculto y extraño y raro y misterioso y agradable, que para devolverle ese último croissant de aquella panadería aquel domingo, el cual él había comprado, un segundo antes del que ese chico entrase al local a por él. Normalmente, una persona no intentaría disculparse por adelantarse en comprar un simple capricho como ese, pero aquella primera sensación agradable ante su sonrisa ilusionada, sumada a unas mirada que parecía realmente decepcionada o apenada por no conseguir el bollo, habían conseguido quitarle todas las ganas de dejarle sin él. Por eso, por esa tonta e insignificante razón, no había dudado un momento en ofrecérselo, pero aquel chico había negado con una sonrisa curiosa, no hace falta, ¡pero muchas gracias!, había dicho, antes de salir a paso ligero de la tienda. Y él, en sepulcral silencio, le había seguido.

Tan _estúpido..._

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados por la aparición de una distracción en esa tranquila y nada transitada calle. Un hombre joven, seguramente de su misma edad o acercándose, pero aparentando menos por su atuendo sport convinado con unos vaqueros rasgados, y quizá también por ese estrambótico peinado revuelto y perfectamente estático, apostaba, con gomina, aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que fuese su cabello natural lleno de remolinos.

Aunque, más que sus pensamientos cortados por ese sujetos, lo que le incomodó realmente fue que se parase a un escaso metro de él, mirando también al portón. Irradiaba una extraña aura de energía positiva que desde luego le parecía irritante. O podrían ser imaginaciones suyas. También le incomodaba el hecho de que cada dos por tres girase la cabeza con altanería hacia su direccion y sonriese de una forma burlona, con unos ojos audaces y agudos agujereándole. _Molesto_.

Por suerte, el tiempo de espera no se alargó demasiado. Después de cinco minutos junto a ese hombre, y otros quince que había pasado sin más compañía que aquel bollo, que siempre era mejor que un extravagante rubio de miradas inquietantes, la puerta, la condenada puerta en la que ya podía encontrar todas las muescas que tuviese con los ojos cerrados si se lo proponía, se abrió. Y estaba seguro de que, si su rostro no estuviese congelado por el frío, una sonrisa se hubiera apoderado de él. O no, total, él no era un hombre expresivo relamente.

Pero ni el frío pudo aplacar esa sensación de calided que volvió a invadirle, como ese último domingo, al ver salir por la puerta a aquel chico rubio de ojos marrones.

Se quedó helado en el sitio, porque realmente...¿qué le iba a decir? A esas alturas, lo último que quería era que se sintiese intimidado o acosado. Esperó a que le viera, simplemente. Aunque pareció costarle horrores.

Antes de eso, y para su sorpresa, y no preciosamente agradable, saludó al chico que tenía al lado, el cual correspondió sonriente al saludo, para luego abrazar efusivamente a un tercer chico, del que no había caído en cuenta hasta ese momento. Éste no correspondió al abrazo, simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y trato de alejarle, murmurando algo como, eres molesto, eso fue innecesario Søren.

Y finalmente, tras unas cuantas risas por parte del más alto, la persona por la que esperaba se fijó en él.

Si tuviese que descibir el momento... Extraño. No, incómodo.

Primero, una mirada inquisitiva, como tratando de recordarle. Después, un alzamiento de cejas, como sorprendido por verle. Por último, un gesto de confusión y un pequeño rubor en las mejillas. Al menos, sus ojos castaños aún brillaban sin temor.

Caminó lentamente hasta él, sin prisa, y extendió aquella bolsa, la que imaginariamente había comenzado a pesarle un mundo. Por suerte, el otro la aceptó sin decir nada. Pero debía decir algo, para al menos aclarar un poco la situación.

—El croissant —fue lo único que dijo, con su tono seco de siempre, aunque le hubiese gustado poder amortizarlo.

-Hey, Tino. ¿Es tu novió~? -inquirió aquel que antes había tachado de irritante, confirmando sus sospechas. ¿Tino? ¿Se llabama Tino? Fijó sus penetrantes ojos azules en su rostro redondo y coloreado, algo que pareció aumentar su nerviosismo. Ese nombre le era perfcto, y la sensación agradable volvió a llenar su estómago, siendo reconfortante ahora, quizá por saber algo más sobre él.

—¿E-eh? —tartamudeó el nombrado con un hilillo de voz.

—Pues si lo es, ¡deberías decirle que ese regalo de navidad es muy penoso! -rió con estruendosidad, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por ese tercer chico callado y estóico. Luego, volvió a murmurar algo, y el más alto sonrió con prepotencia—. Ah~, si me hubieses dicho antes que querías estar conmigo a solas nos hubiesemos ido hace rato —volvió a reír aquel ruidoso. Tras eso, el más bajo suspiró con cansancio y comenzó a andar calle abajo. Gracias al cielo, el otro le siguió, y quedaron a solas, envueltos por un inquietante silencio, el cual fue roto largos segundos después por la risa nerviosa del de ojos castaños.

—N-no debiste traérmelo. Era tuyo al fin y al cabo —dijo atropelladamente Tino, haciendo ademán de querer devolverle la bolsa.

—Insisto —fue la escasa respuesta del otro, negandose a que se la devolviese.

Nuevamente, otro silencio, aunque esta vez iba acompañado del silvido del frío viento.

Tino suspiró cuando no pudo aguantar la mirada más.

—Está bien... Pero, ¡no puedo aceptarlo así como así! —sonrió sin mirarle directamente. Una sonrisa suave, pequeña, tirante. Le encantó.

—Café.

—¿Eh?

...Y normal que no hubiese captado el mensaje. Empezaba a plantearse tener un problema de comunicación.

—Tomemos café.

—...¡E-está bien! ¡Pero yo invito! —y otra vez esa risa nerviosa pero ligera. También le gustaba. Extendió la mano.

—Berwald Oxentierna.

—Oh, yo me llamo Tino. Tino Väinämöinen —y otra vez una sonrisa, pero esta vez mas amplia y segura. Estrechó su mano y comenzaron a andar calle arriba, pasando por escaparates con miles de detalles navideños y luces de colores, que brillaban en las pupilas de Tino, por donde Berwald las observaba.

* * *

><p>-Notas(III): (Creo que me extendí más de lo que debía...) ¡Ahí lo dejo! Tienes la posibilidad de hacerme muy feliz. ¡Tú ya sabes cómo!<p> 


End file.
